kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
A Meet and Greet
Use the bus stop to travel to Hollywood Go to The Brew Palms in Hollywood (beside Luna Condos) Speak to Kim at The Brew Palms |level = Level 3 |location = The Brew Palms, Hollywood |rewards = +9, +7 |previous = Say Cheese! |following = Into The World! }} After completing a photo shoot with Kim Kardashian at Metropolitan Magazine in Beverly Hills, you're invited to a party hosted by the photographer of the shoot, Garrett St. Clair. Swipe left to scroll to the left of the screen. To travel to where the party is being held in Hollywood, you'll need to take the bus. Taking the bus costs 6. Tap the gold bus icon and select Hollywood from the menu to travel there for 6. Once you get to Hollywood, you will run into your boss, Luther Alexander. He wants you to come in to work tonight because he's got somewhere else to be, but you've got the party to get to! In order to convince him that you can't come in, you'll have to charm him, which will cost 1. In this game, charming people will usually give you the best result. There is another person on the street, a paparazzo called Lon Garrera. You can talk to him if you want. To begin the goal, tap the golden clinking glasses icon to enter The Brew Palms. For starlets, you'll be talked to by a guy named Dirk Diamonds as soon as you enter. For stars, you'll be talked to by a girl named Willow Pape. You can choose to network or flirt with Dirk/Willow. If you choose to network, they'll be added to your professional contacts list, and you can work with them on projects. If you choose to date, they'll be added to your romantic contacts list, and you can date them. Then, speak to Kim. She'll be happy to see you, but will tell you that her manager friend had to leave the party early. He will, however, be waiting for you in his office. This will unlock the next goal, Into The World!. History *When update 9.2 was released for the game, the name of this goal was changed from Meet and Greet to A Meet and Greet. *When update 9.2 was released for the game, two Miscellaneous Characters on the street were removed. The first, a guy, would ask you if you thought he'd get into the party at The Brew Palms, and the second, a girl, would tell you that she's spotted Kim Kardashian. *When update 9.2 was released for the game, the dialogue between your character and bartender Tyler Bay was removed. Tyler would tell you he's a huge fan of Kim's, and wants to score her autograph. Dialogue Luther= 1 +10, +2 '''2 (Mention Kim.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Fine, fine. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood; that apartment I looked at is great! You better not call in sick tomorrow... '''2 Ha! Sure... you met Kim Kardashian, went to a photo shoot, and were invited to party all in one day. That's REALLY believable. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' ... '''2 Fine, fine. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood; that apartment I looked at is great! You better not call in sick tomorrow... |Your Dialogue #4 = 2''' ...}} |-| Lon= |-| Rival= Network 2''' Flirt |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''1 Really? You know Kim Kardashian? Think... you could introduce me sometime? 2''' Well... I thought - and still think - you looked great at the shoot. Maybe you could give me a call sometime? |Your Dialogue #7 = '''1 & 2 Maybe...}} |-| Kim= Category:Goals